


hand study

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown could stay in the same spot waiting for the Autobots pass by to ambush them - or they could sneak away for a little fun.Really, it's hardly a choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For noveltealeaves! I told they I couldn't write Knock Out or Breakdown. Apparently I was lying, because I figured out a way to bang out something for 'em~
> 
> Also, er, I haven't seen TFP in ages so if either character sounds off I profoundly apologize.

Knock Out leans against the wall, hands splayed and digging little grooves into brickwork. It's dark out, and the human dwelling isn't lit so they have a modicum of privacy here, and he isn't about to let Breakdown talk him out of a little fun.

"Hurry up and kneel down," he hisses, opening his panels so his spike is waiting for Breakdown's mouth when his partner finally does get to his knees, hands carefully wrapped around Knock Out's thighs.

Breakdown has big blunt fingers - good for a warrior's work, bad for anything requiring even the slightest amount of subtlety. Knock Out likes them because he doesn't have to worry about sharpened points leaving grooves in his paint - easing one worry when Breakdown wants to touch him.

And oh, does Breakdown like to touch him.

His fingers rub little circles on his thighs, squeezing rhythmically before he even puts his mouth anywhere near Knock Out's spike. He looks up at Knock Out, optics glowing in the dark, and he grins, the sap, before he finally wraps his lips around the tip of Knock Out's spike, sucking on it slowly.

"Nn - you could speed up," Knock Out murmurs, and muffles a yelp as Breakdown slides his hands up to cup his aft, lifting him higher up the wall as he takes more of his spike into his intakes, sucking steadily, stroking the underside of his spike with his glossae. Knock Out braces his pedes on Breakdown's hips, just above his lights, and cuts his vocalizer for a moment, piping the drawn out moan into his comms so Breakdown can hear him.

This can't last long, hardly more than a few kliks before they're caught being derelict on duty, but - but - it's impossible to sit in wait for Autobots so close to Breakdown without wanting to touch him, and the air of Earth is infectiously joyous, with the death of another Autobot and the end of the war drawing so close.

He overloads with another commed shout, enjoying the way Breakdown cleans his spike off slowly, sucking gently as he pulls his mouth off, and he curls forward to kiss Breakdown, tasting his transfluid and savoring the affection mingled in their fields.

Just a moment more before he gets to business: "Good job," he murmurs. "My turn?"

"I want your hands," Breakdown whispers, and he moves them, turning so he's leaning against the wall now, with Knock Out braced on his frame and able to kiss him as he reaches down, carefully slipping delicately tipped fingers along sensory nodes and ridges, tracing the routes he knows oh-so-well, laughing softly into Breakdown's shoulder as he moans through the comms.

It doesn't take long - it never does, not like this - before he's drawn Breakdown into overload, and here Breakdown gently sets him down on the ground, taking his fingers to lick them clean before he lets Knock Out pull a cloth out of his subspace to clean them up.

Clean, overloaded, and happy.

"I think I'm ready to give some Autobots a nasty surprise," Knock Out says cheerfully, and Breakdown rumbles agreement, following him back to their parking spot.


End file.
